


El Gato Negro Con Un Globo Rojo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Black Cat with a Red Balloon [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Elegy, F/F, First Meetings, Ghosts, High School, Love Poems, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Other, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Maria and Rodolfo remembers the day they first met.





	1. Chapter 1

Maria Ramirez was reading a elegy poem about her deceased black cat. She was wearing a green jacket, a white shirt, pink skirt and red flat shoes. Maria tied her hair into a ponytail with a pink bow.

"El gato negro con un globo rojo. El gato negro con un globo rojo. había un gato negro que llevaba un globo rojo espeluznante que estaba lleno de sangre El gato negro con un globo rojo."

But Maria's creepy yet beautiful poem moved the class and her teacher to tears

The students were cheering expect for Carmelita Aves and her "friends".

School ring bells

Luisa walked behind Maria.

"Maria Maria that was the like, best poem ever!" as she hugged Maria.

Luisa was wearing a black sweater ,white shirt with a blue tie, a grey skirt, white socks and black mary shoes. Luisa had long black hair with a grey headband.

But the 80s romantic music played as Luisa and Maria see their future husbands Rafael Martinez and Rodolfo Rivera, Luisa and Maria blushed with hearts in their eyes.

Record scratch

Rodolfo said "Hi Maria"

Maria stuttered "H-hi Rodolfo"

Rafael said "Hey Luisa"

Luisa said "I love you Raf- i mean hey Rafael"

Rafeal said "Luisa guess what tonight is the Nergo Gato dance and everyone will be there so what do you guys say"

Luisa blushed "Yes Rafael"

Maria said "Yes Rodolfo"

Rodolfo and Rafael walked away.

Maria said "The Negro Gato dance is tonight and Rodolfo ask me to the dance!"

Maria and Luisa squealed, but they heard a voice.

"Well Well Well....!"

"Who would ask a stupid boy to the dance?"

Maria and Luisa gasped

"Carmelita Aves!"

Carmelita was wearing a black shirt, green skirt, striped green stockings and black boots. She had red lipstick.

"Besides, you'll gonna stutter. Since my mami said that Riveras are nothing but trouble but i ask a boy to the- "

Maria said "Don't hold your breath, Carmelita."

Carmelita screamed "What Why?!"

Luisa said "Because you're a ....mala chica!"

Carmelita gasped

"Nuh-uh!" Carmelita said 

"Yeah-uh" Luisa said 

"Nuh-uh!" Carmelita said

"Yeah-uh!" Luisa said

Maria said "Carmelita you're a diabla who's cruel and jealous, and you don't care who you step on to get what you want!"

Carmelita said "Your point is...."

Maria and Luisa groaned

Maria said "The point is that you stole all the valentines from the girls"

Carmelita was boiling in rage.

Luisa said "Well at least we're going home bye Chica mala!"

Maria and Luisa walked away from Carmelita who was angry.

Carmelita growled

"Clarrisa Marissa!"

"Yes Carmelita"

"Teach them a lesson" Carmelita snarled

Luisa's House

Luisa taught Maria how to make formal dresses.

Maria said "So what do you think"

Luisa gives Maria a thumbs up.

So they put on their formal dresses.

Maria was wearing a green dress with pink bows while Luisa was wearing a grayish blue dress with a lavender bow.

Miracle City High School

Negro Gato Dance

Everyone were dancing

But they see Maria and Luisa in their beautiful formal dresses.

"Ooh/Ahh"

Carmelita growled

"What?! How could the losers wear the beautiful dresses than me!?"

But Lucia's mother dumped Carmelita in fruit punch.

Carmelita screamed

Everyone laughed at Carmelita

Carmelita run away crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucia's mother is Dalia and she was a goth girl since high school.

Maria and Luisa saws Dalia writing a creepy poem.

Dalia was wearing a black dress with a white collar. Dalia had long black hair and light skin.

Maria said "H-hi Dalia"

But Dalia didn't speak and then walked away 

Luisa said "Oh a silent treatment huh?"

Dalia said "Hey guys" as she appeared behind Maria and Luisa

Maria and Luisa screamed

Dalia facepalmed.


End file.
